This invention relates to an improved shock-absorbing support for a load-cell transducer used in a weighing scale.
Load-cell transducers are employed extensively in scales because of their accuracy in measuring weights. These transducers are generally characterized by a metallic body having a rectangular perimeter, an opposing pair of perimeter surfaces carry surface-mounted, resistor strain gauges. The central portion of the body is machined to form a rigidly-specified opening beneath the strain gauges to define a desired bending curve in the body. When the gauges are interconnected to form an electrical bridge or other network, and the transducer body is used as a contilevered support for a weighing platform, temporary deformations in the transducer body are translated into electrical signals accurately responsive to weights placed on the platform.
Weighing accuracy is maintained so long as the transducer body is not permanently deformed. Unfortunately, many users of platform scales subject the platform to shock forces by buffeting and banging the platform. While the transducer is usually spring-mounted so as to absorb the resulting shock and thus avoid permanent damage to the transducer body, these prior-art spring supports are effective only to absorb platform blows applied generally vertically to the platform. Side blows containing a substantial horizontal component applied to the platform are ineffectively absorbed.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to improve the accuracy and durability of weighing scales employing load-cell transducers.
Another object is to improve the shock-absorbing effectiveness of spring-supported load cells used in weighing scales.
Another object is to extend and broaden the angular range through which shock forces applied to a scale platform coupled to a load-cell transducer can be effectively absorbed.
Another object is to provide a shock-absorbing spring support for a load-cell transducer which absorbs shock forces applied to a scale platform either vertically and horizontally, or vector combinations of these forces.